


Crazy Little Thing Called Love

by Orphee00



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: I tried my best, Idiots in Love, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Mild Sexual Content, No Beta, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, because we die like men, what is happening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26602753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orphee00/pseuds/Orphee00
Summary: Eddy and Brett are two oblivious dorks but hey, it's fine because it always gets better.
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	1. Stupid dorks

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, welcome to another fanfic of Twosetviolin ! This my first fanfic in english which isn't my mother tongue but I tried my best. Feel free to let me know if i made some mistakes (grammar, conjugation etc)  
> I hope you'll enjoy reading it as I loved writing it at 4 am and sleep deprived

“Oh dude I’m so tired, sighed Eddy.  
\- I know right… answered Brett abandoning his luggages at the entrance.”

The two men just came back from a tour and didn’t stop switching between the airplane, their hotel room and concert halls for two months now. They just came back from the airport and went straight to Brett’s house. They were so exhausted.

The eldest slumped on the couch while Eddy went to the kitchen to fill a glass of water for him and his friend. When he came back to the living room, he saw Brett literally dead with his eyes closed. He stood there and took time to observe the eldest with a little smile.

Every time he was watching at Brett, his heart missed a beat. He has known this man for almost half his life and they have done so much since. When they first met, they got along right away. Brett was like a senpai for Eddy. So talented and he had so much to learn. Of course, Eddy knows Brett also learned from him.  
Evers since, they became inseparable like the ying and the yang, complementary.

But not long after that, Eddy became more and more fond about his friend. Everytime Brett was looking at him with his deep brown eyes, he got goosebumps. Everytime the eldest laughed, he couldn’t tear his eyes from the little crinkles on the corner of his eyes or the shape of his mouth revealing his perfect white teeth. And oh God, the sound of his laughter was like the perfect piece with the perfect pitch he had ever heard. The paganiniest of all Paganini’s ever created. Yeah, like he said, perfection.

But what Eddy likes the most is what they created through time : a complicity like he never had. They were able to understand each other with a simple look. The didn’t have to talk. Eddy knows every facial expression Brett has - maybe because everytimes he got the chance he just stares a him like he was the fucking Mona Lisa.

But it was just two years ago that he realised he was in love with his best mate. Nonetheless, he was pretty sure he was even before he became aware of it and that was scary because he fell so hard for Brett. Moreover, whenever Eddy is thinking about that, there is a little voice at the back of his head telling him that what if Brett finds out and rejects him because he thinks it’s gross, Eddy betrayed him or something like that. After all, as far as he knows, the eldest was straight. And if he were to loose him for any reason - like never see him and don’t have the possibility to talk to him again - he wouldn’t know what he would do… He would be so lost without him.

“Hey, if you want to sleep, at least go to bed, Eddy said, putting Brett’s glass on the coffee table.  
\- Nah, I’m good. If I sleep now, I won’t be able to sleep tonight.”

Brett took the glass and drank it like he was dehydrated in the middle of the desert. When he was done, he sighed happily and went back to the same position he was earlier. Eddy went to sit next to his friend who lifted his legs to make room for Eddy and put them down on the younger’s.

“Man, this tour was… crazy.  
\- Yeah but worthed it. I had so much fun performing and meeting our community.  
\- They were so adorable, especially this little boy who said after watching us he wanted to start playing violin.  
\- Oh my god yes, he was so cute !  
\- At least he didn't say he wanted to play the viola.”

Brett chuckled so hard that his whole body was shaking. This sound made Eddy’s heart skip a beat so hard that he thought he was gonna die.

“Thank God !”

Brett sat up straight and leaned his head against the taller man. The latest would never get used to it. He learned quickly that Brett was tactil. Everytime he had a chance to touch someone, he did so. Sometimes it makes Eddy jealous but he wouldn’t dare say a thing because he was too afraid to have his feelings exposed. He knew that Brett was clever, maybe too clever for his own good sometimes. However, he never showed that he knew or suspected something and Eddy was glad that on this point, his friend was oblivious.

“I’m hungry, said Brett out of nowhere. I think I crave for boba…  
\- Boba isn't food y’know.  
\- Yeah but it’s damn good.  
\- Good point. But I can’t move right now and by what I see, neither can you.  
\- Fortunately for us, we’re in the 21th century and mankind created something called delivery, said Brett, taking his phone and starting to check what are the near places that deliver boba.  
\- 21th century huh… IntrEStInG !”

Brett laughed and once again, it made Eddy’s chest warms up and smile. He loved being the cause of the eldest’s laughter. I made this happen.

“Alright, I’m dragging myself to the shower, smell like a dead racoon… said Brett, standing up and heading to the shower.  
\- Yeah, I didn’t dare to tell you, yelled Eddy from the living room.  
\- Fuck you Chen !”

Eddy laughed and turned the TV on to plug the PS4 and began to play some random game, waiting for Brett to be done with the shower.  
At that thought, Eddy’s cheeks turned red. Sometimes - ok, very often - he was thinking about what Brett would look like with water dripping down his body. Of course he has seen him partially covered with clothes - Brett wasn’t very pudic and Eddy swears it's gonna be the death of him. But he cannot not think about water trickling down on his pecs, his abdomen, his… Eddy shook his head violently.

“Don’t go there, don’t go there he whispered frantically.”

*

After like twenty minutes Brett came back, wet hair and just a towel knotted around his waist. At first, Eddy didn’t notice but when Brett passed in front of him, grumbling that he forgot his duffel bag, the younger’s heart literally stopped beating and his mouth went dry. He just couldn’t stop watching - staring - at Brett’s perfect body. His pale skin shining with the light of the sun, his lean waist that he dreamed to hug, his skinny but firm and short legs. But above all, his perfect round ass… Gee, give a man some rest.

But Eddy wasn’t prepared when Brett turned around and was now facing him. Eddy’s breath stuttered. He could see some drops trickling from his hair all the way down to loose themselves in the towel. One droplet particularly caught Eddy’s attention more than the others. It started from Brett’s forehead before going down on his neck where his mole was - God this mole was so… urgh ! He usually thinked about kissing this special place. The drop kept going and now was slipping down on his torso and especially on his pink-absolutely-looking-delicious right nipple. Eddy’s mouth started to water - he wasn’t absolutely sure that he wasn’t drooling.

But you know, all of that wasn’t the hardest past because it was nothing compared to the path the drop was following. It ran down his navel and stopped there for a few seconds as if it were mocking Brett that it could be there and not him then went on, following this thin line of hair all the way down before being abruptly stopped by his freaking towel.

“... alright ? Eddy ? Eddy !”

Eddy startled.

“Hum what ?  
\- You like, froze for a minute, you alright ?  
\- YeAh ! Ahem yeah.  
\- Okay…”

Brett wasn’t really convinced but let it down and went to his bedroom to put some clothes on. Eddy took the opportunity to gather his ideas. Fuck, I hope I didn’t frighten him… But he noticed I was staring at him right ? But damn, Brett was so perfect. Eddy looked down and saw a bulge deforming his pants. He blushed before taking his bag and almost ran to the bathroom where he locked the door behind him. He leaned against the door and grabbed his hair so tight that he flinched.

“Oh no, I hope he didn’t see that…”

Eddy took off his clothes and ran the cold water to calm his body. He was so hot…When he went under the water, he yelped but he needed this. However, after a few minutes, his erection was still there so he sighed and put the warm water on. It didn’t work so he decided to take his little problem in hand - no pun intended.

At first he touched his erection lightly like he would do with his bow and shuddered. From this moment, he knew it was going to be good - like every time he was thinking about Brett when he was jacking off. He closed his eyes and encircled his penis. He bit his fist to stop the moaning that was about to come outloud. Shit, it was so good. He started moving his hand up and down his shaft and knew right away that he wasn’t going to last long so he picked up the pace and threw his head back.

Behind his eyelids, he could see Brett’s face and if he focused more, he could hear what the eldest would sound moaning. It was good, really good so he tightened his hand and pushed his pelvis forward searching for more friction.

“F… Brett… Brett, he moaned silently.”

He was so close. He could hear his heartbeat pulsating in his head and could see stars dancing when he squeezed his eyelids harder.

“Yeah ? I heard you calling my- Oh shit !”

Brett closed the door abruptly and Eddy opened his eyes fast. Oh my God this was it. He was so screwed. Brett saw him behind the transparent curtain and moreover heard him calling his name while jerking off. Immediately, Eddy cut the water off and jumped out of the shower, grabbing hastily a towel that he knotted it around his waist then reached so fast for the door that he almost smacked his head on the floor.

“Brett, wait !”

He managed to reach Brett and grabbed his wrist, making the man turn around. Eddy’s heart went crazy when he saw his friend’s cheeks burning red.

“I- it’s okay don’t worry.  
\- Yeah but-  
\- I didn’t mean to interrupt you. I just heard you calling my name and-”

Eddy saw the realisation on Brett’s face when he understood. The taller man prepared himself to hear Brett telling him that he didn’t want to see him again and kick him out of his house but nothing came. Brett was just silent. Eddy noticed that now, the red color had spread to his neck and he was avoiding his gaze.

“Say something… breathed Eddy.  
\- I- I don’t know what to say.”

Eddy could see Brett’s eyes starting to water so he let his wrist go and just stood up there like a dork. He was so embarrassed he wanted the floor to open up and make him disappear.

“I’m so sorry please-  
\- Oh, fuck it !”

Brett cut off Eddy by grabbing his cheeks between his hand and crushed his lips hard against Eddy’s. The lastest’s brain shut down. He wasn’t registering what was happening right now. Was he dreaming ? Was he dead ? But he just followed what he craved for at this moment so he kissed Brett back and damn, his lips were hundred times better than he imagined. The were a little dry but quickly softened by saliva. The kiss was hungry. All teeth and hot breath. Eddy grabbed Brett’s hair and put his head back to deepen the embrace.

Brett moaned at that and Eddy’s boddy just shivered so hard. One again, it was far beyond what he imagined. His friend’s moan was the best music ever. Feeling a little adventurous, he leaned completely against the eledest’s warm body. Brett was on his tip toes and Eddy thought it was super hot that he had to do that to be able to reach his mouth.

But when Eddy felt his erection - hello again - brushed against Brett’s stomach, he stepped back like he burned. He looked at his friend with shock. Both men were panting.

“I…, breathed Eddy, not really knowing what to say. Why did you… ?”

Brett put his hand in his hair and ruffled them. He seemed so lost and the taller man’s chest clenched. He didn’t want his friend to feel like that because of him.  
Brett took a seat on the couch and looked down, avoiding Eddy’s gaze.

“I think we need to talk, he said with a dead serious voice.  
\- Ok let me… he replied, pointing behind him and living to go back to the bathroom.”

This was it huh ? Eddy was so devastated. He wished nothing of this ever happened. He messed up so hard… He should have stayed in the living room, playing and waiting for his erection to disappear but no, he just had to act like a horny teenager.

He dressed slowly, consciously retarding the moment he will have to face his friend but unfortunately he had nothing more to put on so he came back in the living room and sat down at the opposite of Brett, putting unconsciously this time a distance between them even though the couch was not really big. He didn’t want to frighten the eldest.

“Ok so…  
\- I like you ! cut Brett.  
\- I know that I messed up but- wait what ? he answered, not sure he heard right.  
\- Yeah I know… I thought it would be unrequited anyway so there was no point telling you but… I’m not sure anymore.”

Eddy was so lost, not really registering what his friend said. What was happening right now ? Was he in a parallel universe ? Brett said he liked him right ? He leaned back against the backrest of the sofa and put his hands on his face. His heart was racing so hard and his brain was overheating.

“But you know, went on Brett, I feel relieved that I confessed.”  
Eddy didn’t reply and suddenly burst out laughing.

“Oh my god man, we’re so dumb ! I mean reaaally dumb, he said, finally looking at Brett. Because I like you too and by that I mean I love you.”

He finally said it and yeah, Brett was right. He could feel the pressure living his chest. I breathed deeply, filling lighter. Emboldened, he lifted his hand to reach Brett’s hair and delicately passed his finger through his soft locks. Brett leaned against his hand, closing his eyes and sighing.

“I love you too, he whispered.  
\- Waw, if I knew it would be like that, I would’ve told you a looong time ago.  
\- How long ?”

Eddy didn’t have to ask what his lover - his soul literally shook at that word - was talking about.

“Realised two years ago when we were in the tram. You were watching through the window, listening to some music with your earplug when the sun shone on your face. You were like a greek god who came down on earth among mortals. At that moment, my heart started to race and I knew. I knew that what I felt for you was more than friendship. Though, I think I felt like that before, I just didn’t realise until it hit me that day.”

Brett's face was so red right now. He was speechless. What could he say anyway ? So he buried his face in Eddy’s chest who hugged him and nestled his nose in his hair to breathe in deeply. He loved so much how Brett smelled. A mix between morning dew and honey.

“Gee… you didn’t have to say it like that ! he mumbled.  
\- Maybe, but it’s what I feel about you and I think you deserve to know that as long as you breathe, my heart will never stop biting.  
\- Oh my god stop !  
\- Are you embarrassed Mr. Yang ? replied Eddy slyly.”

Suddenly, Brett kissed him but it had nothing to do with the kiss earlier. This one was soft, slow, tender and filled with emotion. Eddy suspected that it was to make him shut up and well, it worked.

When they were out of breath, the separated and Eddy was hypnotised by Brett’s face. His lips were swollen and shining with saliva and his eyes were darker than earlier. The eldest put his forehead against Eddy’s and looked at him deeply.

“For me, it was no long after we met. From the beginning, I knew we were meant to stay together and I was right.”

Eddy hugged him intensely, feeling sorry for what Brett went through. He knew that keeping a secret like that was hard but when it lasted so long, man, it must have been so tough.

“Wow, we were really oblivious..  
\- Yeah ! said Brett laughing.  
\- I love when you laugh.  
\- Stop being so cheesy, it’s disgusting…  
\- Like you don’t like that !”

Eddy punched him softly on his arm and suddenly stood up when his phone pinged, indicating that the delivery guy was here. Before he reached the door, he turned to look at Eddy, a smirk on his face.

“Next time you're enjoying yourself in the bathroom, call me and who knows, maybe we could have some fun together and move in the bedroom to keep going…”

Now, it was Eddy’s time to blush hard. Oh man, he loved him so much.


	2. Stupid doks in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been two days that the two violonists confessed to each other and now, they are more and more in their own world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay well I could'nt wait to write the next part so... here it is guys ! I hope you'll enjoy this one as the 1st chapter. Wrote it high AF so sorry if there are any mistakes.  
> An I'm warning you; this one's more... interesting than the previous chap if you know what I mean...  
> Anyway guys, enjoy !

It’s been two days since the two violinists confessed to each other. The first two nights, they slept together in Brett’s warm queen size bed. Even though this wasn’t the first time they shared a bed, it was the first time they didn’t have to repress their feelings - more Eddy then Brett though because the eldest was more shy but it didn't matter because Eddy knew how Brett felt and could allow themselves to cuddle. Now, they ended up waking up every morning with their limbs tangled and Eddy spooning Brett.

But there’s a side of Brett that Eddy didn’t know. Usually the youngest was the most tactile with his friends, especially with the eldest who sometimes liked to annoy him by poking his cheek or tickling him. But now that they were a couple - both of them still can’t believe it’s actually true - Brett often came behind his back whenever he could to hug him or when they are in bed or watching TV, he loved to cuddle and Eddy thought it was the most UwU thing. 

Brett woke up his face nestled in Eddy’s chest. He inhaled deeply his scent and smiled. He was so blissful. How much did he dream about that moment. Surely too much for his own sanity to be honest. He always loved the man who was his best friend and for so long, he promised himself not to do anything that would have betrayed him. He has tried to act like a friend for Eddy’s sake and nothing more. The fear that Eddy would have been grossed out about what he felt guided him to do absolutely nothing.

To be honest, Eddy became his reason for living from day one. Before, he met the man, at the conservatory his life was so… dull. He did have some friends but it was just because the played together, that’s it and every time the rehearsal was over, he just went home and practiced in his bedroom and he repeated that over and over since Eddy Chen came into his life. 

The first day they met, the rehearsal had already begun when suddenly, they heard the door open loudly and someone stumbling in the room, panicking with his violin case under his arm and sweaty. He tried to be discreet but visibly failed. The concertmaster stopped everything and looked at the young boy. The latest froze like a dear in front of the headlights of a truck.

“I’m so sorry, I’m late ! I missed the bus and-  
\- We don’t care, take a seat so we can resume.”

The concertmaster resumed without waiting for Eddy to settle.  
The boy did as he had been told and quickly took a seat behind Brett then in a rush, he took his music sheets out of his bag, not so silently. After that, he bent over and put his hand on Brett’s shoulder and whispered :

“Hey mate, where are we ?  
\- Second movement, answered Brett abruptly.  
\- Thanks…”

Brett was a bit annoyed that this guy came out of nowhere and disturbed the class like that. 

At the end of the class when everyone was packing their instruments, Brett felt once again a hand on his shoulder. He rolled his eyes and turned around to face the boy who was late earlier.

“Hey, I’m Eddy, I’m new here and since you’re my friend, what’s your name ?  
\- Your friend ? asked Brett surprised.”

Gee, where does this guy come from, thought Brett.

“Yeah ! You helped me and you’re the first who talked to me since I’m here so yep, you’re my friend ! What’s your name then ?”  
\- Huuuh, Brett ?  
\- Cool !”

And from this moment, Eddy never left Brett. At the beginning, Brett found a little weird that this guy followed him everywhere like a pup but little by little, he got used to it and even felt empty when Eddy wasn’t around him. After that, they became best friends.

Brett smiled again at that memory. He loved the man so much that he could die. That feeling hit him like five years ago. He began to think about Eddy a different way and he didn’t know why. Before that, he used to date some girls but it never led anywhere so he gave up. But then, when he was 22, he met a girl : Annie. She was cute, nice and cared about him. He liked to go out on dates with her, they had so much fun ! Well, at least he thought though but a few weeks after they started dating, she dumped him.  
They were both outside, sitting on the grass under a big tree, enjoying the sun and the light breeze. Annie was sitting in front of Brett, staring at him when suddenly she spoke.

“Brett, we need to talk.”

Brett looked up from his phone to face a serious face. He felt that whatever she wanted to talk about, it was pretty important.

“Ok, I’m listening.  
\- I’m breaking up with you Brett.”  
\- What ? Why ?”

Brett was lost. Why did she want to break up with him ? He thought about everything he had done since they met to find what he had done wrong but nothing came to his mind. 

“I don’t think you like me. I mean, I know you like me but as a friend and not the way I want you to. Everytime we’re together, you’re either on your phone or talking about someone else.  
\- I don’t understand Annie, I thought we were happy together ! We get along pretty well, we laugh, go on dates, I mean, what did I do wrong ?  
\- I don’t think you’d realised.  
\- Realised what, asked Brett extremely confused.”

She smiled sadly and slyly at the same time. She shook her head and kissed him on his cheek. 

“Nevermind. You did nothing wrong, I just think you love somebody else, you just don’t know yet or don’t allow yourself to think about it. But a little advice though, you better sort it out or the next time you’ll date someone, they won’t be as nice as I am. Anyway, good luck with the love of your life Brett and see ya around !”

And she left, just like that. Brett was agape. Apparently she thought that he loved somebody else… What the fuck was she talking about ? She was the only person he was dating and okay, he may be too much on his phone but he is talking to Eddy. They often need to scheme this and that so yeah, they had to have their phone and be ready to answer when the other texted.

He put his head in his hands and rubbed his face. Ah… If only Eddy was here, he could have cheered him up by offering him a boba for exemple. He smiled. Yes, he needed some boba, loads of boba so he called Eddy and told him to meet him at their usual place.

Few minutes later, Eddy came to meet him in front of the café. They ordered and went to sit at a table outside. Brett told him what happened and Eddy as he thought, felt sorry for him and cheered him up with his goofiness. Brett laughed so hard that he almost choked on a tapioca pearl. 

At first he felt guilty not to be as sad as he should have been in this situation. After all, his girlfriend that he was supposed to love, dumped him and then left so it would have been natural to be devastated, angry or even cry. But strangely, he felt nothing of that. Actually, he even felt relieved. Yeah… right now he was delighted and appeased to be around Eddy. 

While he took a sip of his drink, he looked at Eddy wo was laughing at some stupid shit he said and something hit him hard like train - now he knew how Spiderman felt in Far from home. He gulped. 

“Jesus fuck…  
\- What ?”

Brett looked at Eddy so shocked like he saw Mozart’s ghost and suddenly blushed hard. Eddy looked at Brett, worried.

“Hey man, you alright ?”

Brett couldn’t hear what Eddy was saying. He saw his lips moving but nothing came to his ears. All he could hear was his blood beating in his ears. Fuck, she was right. Annie knew even before him. He felt like shit at this moment, crushed by the weight of his feelings. His heart was racing fast, adrenaline running in his veins. He felt dizzy. How was he supposed to deal with that shit huh ?

“Ok, you freakin’ me out dude…”

Brett exhaled hard and tried to loosen his tongue. He thought hard about what he was gonna say.

“Y- Yeah, choked on a pearl. Well done, Brett thought.  
\- Careful, you know that people actually die because of that shit ? Because...”

Brett lost track of the conversation. He put his chin on his palm and smiled, looking at Eddy. He knew now.

Brett toyed with Eddy’s dark locks and kissed him on his forehead, his left cheek and went down on his neck. He always loved Eddy’s neck. Slender and enticing, especially with the bruises that the violin left after an intense practice. He had to say: he was jealous of his instrument sometimes. Not being able to leave his mark on him, on the man he loved for so long.

But now, he was allowed to do that and he sure wasn’t going to restrain himself. He got closer and put his hand on Eddy’s neck. He closed his eyes, feeling the heat emanating from the taller man. His skin was soft and he couldn’t resist the urge to nip the skin, and then put his tongue on it to apologize. Eddy’s body shivered.

“Brett, what are you doing…  
\- Isn’t it that obvious ? ‘m waking up with kisses…”

Eddy took Brett's head and with his eyes still close, he kissed him gently. Brett thought he could do this every freaking morning for the rest of his life. When Eddy backed his head, he finally opened his eyes and smiled at Brett with sparkles in his look. 

“I’d like to go further, trust me, I do but we have a recording this morning and we can’t miss it.  
\- I know… whined Brett, hugging Eddy’s waist and rubbing his face against his chest.”

He then got up and Eddy followed him to go get ready.

*

The two men arrived at the studio at 10am. They needed to record this morning because after they had to help Sean on a new project that they’ll drop soon.

« Hi guys ! Welcome to another episode of Twosetviolin, began Eddy. Today we have a new game called the bird box challenge-  
\- Oh wait, interrupted Brett, actually there’s already this challenge and it is not the same.  
\- Oh yeaaah, so how do we call it ? Violin box challenge ?  
\- Haha ! Yeah violin box challenge, like that haha.  
\- So, he said clapping his hands, we have in this box twelve papers with the name of a piece and the goal is to draw it on the other’s back, writing the notes. The most difficult part is the other has to guess what piece it is.. »  
\- This is gonna be so funny.  
\- Hope I’ll win…  
\- Alright let’s begin ! »

The two men were now facing each other, ready for a paper, cisor, rock battle.

« Paper, cisor, rock ! They said at the same time. »

Brett did a weird thing with his pinkie meanwhile Eddy did rock.

« Bro what’s that ? asked Eddy, gripping Eddy’s finger in his hand. Alright I won, you go first.  
\- Oh man this looks so hard !  
\- Yeah, that’s why you go first.”

Brett picked a little piece of paper and sorted it out. He laughed out loud dramatically like he used to. 

“Oh ! This one’s easy, you played it before. Ok, timer’s on !” 

Brett panicked at what Eddy just said but he didn’t have time to think about it more before Eddy started to write on his back. The sensation was so weird but he tried to focus on what the taller one was drawing.

“What the hell ? You said it’d be easy !  
\- Come on, you know it.”

Eddy applied more pressure on his lover’s back who shivered suddenly, worrying Brett.

“ You okay ? Did I hurt you ?  
\- Nah, it’s alright. Keep going, haven’t guessed yet.”

Eddy resumed his drawings on Brett’s back and when he was done, he giggled.

“So ?  
\- That was so hard man…”

He tried to retranscribe what Eddy wrote but it was blurry.

“Ok, do it again.”

Brertt was so frustrated. Eddy said he knew this piece but right now, he absolutely had no clue and began to lose patience. The youngest drew the notes again and Brett tried to air play it. But then, Eddy touched a place which made him quiver and exhale loudly.

“What ? You found ?  
\- No, never mind, skip it.  
\- Come on, it was Dance of the Sugar Plum !  
\- O- Oh yeaah of course…  
\- OK, next !”

Once again, Eddy took another paper and began to draw on Brett’s back. But this time, as soon as he put his finger, Brett’s knees shook and he had to lean against the wall not to fall.

This time Eddy frowned and stepped back, thinking he hurted his friend.

“You can tell me if I’m hurting you man, he said with a soft voice.”

Brett didn’t answer, still trembleling so Eddy put his hand gently on his shoulder to turn him around. What he saw first was his red neck and when he looked up, he saw his crimson cheeks and his glassy eyes. Right now he didn’t know what to say, not knowing what was happening.

“O...k, what’s that ?  
\- I- I don’t know ! You touched a place on my back and suddenly my body went hot. I think you touched an erogenous place.”

Eddy’s face lightened suddenly and he got closer to his lover and covered him with his tall body, trapping Brett behind his body and the wall.

“Oh, is that so… he said breathing hot against the eldest ear. ”

Emboldened, Eddy put his soft lips on Brett’s mole on his neck. His skin was warm and he could feel his pulse through his pale column. Brett let out a sigh and bent his head to make more room for Eddy.

« Eddy... »

The youngest smiled slyly against his neck and nipped the junction between his neck and shoulder. Eddy thought Brett’s reaction to that was super hot. He put his arms around his lover’s waist and slid up one hand under his shirt. 

« Eddy, we can’t here…  
\- The door’s locked. Moreover, I can’t leave you like that. What would our friends say if they see you disheveled like tha hm ? »

Brett put his hand on his mouth to muffle the moan threatening to come out. He was very hot and Eddy’s body firmly pressed against his didn’t help. The eldest was shivering with every pattern Eddy was drawing on his skin and when he lingered on his left nipple, Brett’s back arched so hard that he almost hit Eddy’s nose. But he definitely pressed his ass against the yougest’s crotch.

Eddy moaned softly at that and grinded lightly his bulge in little circles against Brett’s bum. Fuck thought Brett, it’s reallyt good so he pressed harder util he felt the print of Eddy’s dick against his ass. And unfortunately - rather fortunately if Brett was being honest - the taller man was wearing sweat shorts and so was he. So yeah, he could feel everything and especially Eddy’s throbbing cock.

Suddenly, Eddy spined Brett around, still pinned against the wall, and kissed him hotly. It was all haste, teeth and tongue. Both of them were breathing hard against each other’s lips. Eddy still had his hands under Brett’s shirt, stroking and sometimes scratching his heated skin. On the other hand, Brett’s little hands were in the taller one’s hair, tugging on the dark locks.

Brett nipped the other’s bottom lips and Eddy’s body electrified. Oh, so this is how it is hun… All of sudden, without any warning, Eddy put his hand under Brett’s ass and lifted him so the eldest could tie his thin legs around his waist and circled his neck. This mouvement made their dick grind together. Brett yelped and put both hands on his mouth.

“Fuck Eddy, a little warning next time… he said, his breathing stuttering.  
\- It wouldn’t be fun then, right ?”

Brett’s face was red beet. He wanted to wipe that stupid charming smile on Eddy’s face and kiss it at the same time. He knew Eddy loved to fuck with him and now that they were in this new situation, there were no more boundaries. Eddy began to sway his hips forward, applying more pressure against Brett’s erect dick. The latest threw his head back, showing his long and pale neck bruised by his violin. Eddy took the opportunity to leave more bruises on it and then, look at his work, satisfied. Yeah, he had done well… Brett was the incarnation of luxury. Hair disheveled, glassy eyes, red and shiny lips and dark spots on his neck. Eddy’s dick twitched at that sight.

“ Shit Brett, you look amazing…”

Brett didn’t answer and tugged Eddy’s shirt - the one with “Ling Ling 40Hours” written on it - to take it off. Eddy lifted his arms, pressing a little bit more between them to prevent Brett from falling. When his shirt was on the ground, Eddy did the same with Brett’s Sacreligious sweat.

They were now both half naked, skin against skin. Man, Brett felt so dizzy and ecstatic. He gripped hard on Eddy’s back, more excited like he has never been. His underwear were now wet and he wanted to get rid of them. 

“Eddy, please… he said with a dark voice.”

He didn’t have to say more, Eddy understood. He put Brett down and they both looked downward to see a dark spot on Brett’s grey sweat shorts. He flushed, embarrassed by his obvious pleasure. Eddy as the gentleman he was, took off Brett’s clothes, leaving only his underwear.  
The eldest’s legs were shaking like hell, however, it was far from over. When Eddy put his warm, big hand on his bulge, it caused the eldest to unexpectedly moan loudly and making him jerk forward, hugging Eddy like a lifeline.

“Brett, if we go on, I don’t think I’d be able to stop… So if you want to stop-  
\- No ! Please… I need you. Cut Brett, with pleading eyes.  
\- Ok, whispered the youngest.  
\- Take it off, breathed out Brett, tugging on Eddy’s black shorts.”

Eddy did as he was tolds and took it off, now in underwear like Brett. On the cloth, they could also see a dark spot too and his hard on twitching in a regular intervals. The eldest’s body was on fire and his mouth watered. The taller man’s body was so perfect. His dick twitched at that sight. Of course he had already seen it, especially when the shared a room in the hotel but never like that. Now, he could touch it, embrace it and do so many other things that he couldn’t before.

Before he knew it, Brett’s underwear was on the floor around his ankles and so was Eddy’s. The latest took their cocks in his palm and started to jerk them together. Brett let out a strangled moan while his eyes rolled back in his head. He felt so much pleasure, like he ever had with anyone and yet, it was just a handjob - he couldn't help but imagine what it would be like if Eddy was in him. 

“F...uck…”

Drops of precum were trickling from their slit and made it better for Eddy to slide his hand up and down. The sounds were so filthy. Brett didn’t think he could ever forget those little “shlup”. His breath stuttered at every stoke and it was so, so delicious. Brett lifted up his head and looked at Eddy with complete awe. His glasses were fogged and totally askew on his face. He looked dazed and completely fucked. He then grabbed Eddy's dark hair and bented it on the side, brought his throat to his mouth and nipped at it hard enough to leave teeth marks on it. And then, as if he wanted to apologize, laped them.

Eddy sighed heavily, more and more passionate and excited. He grasped at Brett’s black and delicate hair and pressed on it to encourage Brett to go on. He loved the hot breath on his skin, making him shiver from head to toe. His body felt funny, not helped by Brett’s ministrations. He felt so close, on the edge. Suddenly, the eldest put his hand on Eddy’s, to tighten it his grip and apply more pressure on their cocks. Eddy closed his eyes so hard that he could see little stars dancing behind his eyelids. He was so close, he could see his orgasm coming but he didn’t want to come before Brett.

But Brett caught him off guard. He was still playing with his neck, sliding his tongue to play with Eddy’s right ear, making the youngest shivered hard. They were both high as fuck with dopamine. He stroke Brett’s back and found his erogenous spot then pressed two fingers hard on it. Brett let out a loud and lewd moan against the youngest’s ear and exploded, his body shaking like a bush during winter. His hot breath putting Eddy more and more close to the edge of the cliff. 

And then, Brett breathed a “I love you Eddy” next to his ear in pure bliss crossing his face, and that what it took to make Eddy shoot his load in a silent moan.

They took their time to catch their breath, enjoying the aftermath of their frenzy, while Eddy was slowing down his movements but still sending sparkles of overstimulation through their bodies.

Brett was still shaking, his body covered in sweat, his hair stuck to his forehead and the back of his neck and his head was resting on Eddy’s shoulder, his mind completely blank. Eddy let go their cocks and pulled back Eddy’s head to look at him in the eyes then kissed him gently. This one was different from the other ones. The kiss was gentle and sweet, taking their time and transmitting their feelings to each other and Eddy couldn't help peppering every moles on Brett’s face making the eldest laugh. This sound filled Eddy’s with pure joy, his life was in C major now.

They both looked at the other then smiled, like accomplices - after all they were since a long time ago.

“Shit, that was…  
\- Phenomenal, completed Brett.  
\- Yeah, phenomenal… I love you too Brett.”

After that they picked up their clothes and dressed, exchanging cuddles and coyly smiles. Brett left the room to go to the bathroom and left Eddy alone in the studio. He wiped clean his hands and tossed the wet wipe in the trash can. Then, he looked at the set up and noticed a little red led flashing.

“Fuck, the camera’s still filming.”

Then he realised they were filmed all the time. They did a kind of sextape.  
Eddy fastly cut the camera, a sneaky smile crossing his face. He downloaded the video on a flash drive that he put in his pocket and after that, deleted all traces of evidence. When Brett came back, still smiling like crazy, he noticed the youngest’s expression and immediately knew something was off. Eddy only had that face when he knew something that only him was aware of.

“Why that face now ?  
\- Nothing important...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5 pages of smut, sheesh ! I gave everything  
> Anyway, hope you guys liked it and see ya next time !

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it and you caught diabetes because of all the fluff !  
> Also, For now, it's a one shot but I don't know if I should write a second chapter with some smut, let me know on the comment !


End file.
